This invention is related to coalescing and filtration devices and particularly for a unique means for cleaning and renewing the coalescing media.
Coalescers are employed for separation of liquid-in-liquid suspensions. Examples include the coalescing out of water suspended in fuel or of oils suspended in wastewater. Theoretically, coalescers can operate with infinite lifespans when separating clean, clear liquids only. In actual use, however, solid particles are involved which interfere with coalescer operation by clogging pores in the coalescing media. These clogged pores increase the pressure required to maintain a given flowrate. Typically, coalescers are subjected to particulates to a great extent incurring very high operating and maintenance costs for the purchase and installation of replacement coalescing media cartridges.